


The Mysterious Trough

by ElderberryWine



Series: 221B Bag End [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: M/M, Part of the 221B Bag End series.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderberryWine/pseuds/ElderberryWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call for help from Sam's brother leads Baggins and Gamgee to uncover a heartless scheme.  Written for the <i>Waymeet</i> "My Baby Wrote Me a Letter", with the title taken from the previous "Whodunnit" challenge.  Apologies to Doyle for shameless pilfering of bits of his <i>Case of the Sussex Vampire</i> tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baggins gave a dramatic sigh, as he lay draped upon the settle, one slim hand to his forehead, and the other letting a book fall from suddenly lifeless fingers to the floor at his side. "There is absolutely no hope for it, Gamgee," he groaned tragically. "Boredom and this infernal heat have combined forces to make an end of me. Leave on this jaunt of yours, if you must, but I'm afraid I shall be a gibbering fool by the time you return. Remember me fondly, my dearest, in better times, before I was left alone to be roasted slowly alive, in this stifling smial."

I could not help giving a snort of amusement, as I reached for my favorite potion manual, and a small book of elvish poetry with which to occupy myself on my journey. "You know you're more than welcome to tag along, Frodo. In fact, I do wish you would. It's bound to be cooler up north, you know, and I really must make myself available to Halfred, if he needs my help. Little as I've seen of him in all these years, I still can't abandon him. Not that I remember him all that well, but I certainly would never hear the end of it from the gaffer."

Baggins studied me carefully for a moment, and then let a smile creep across his face, causing me to hold my breath just a bit. The change in our relationship was still fairly recent, and when he gave me the look he was giving me at this moment, I could feel my heart lurch for just a beat in a heady sort of wonder. I had never dreamed, in all my lonely nights, I had never had the faintest hope, but now had come days of bliss and joyful trust and all possible dreams come true. So when this mystifying request had come from my much older brother, who lived in the northern village of Hardbottle, I had seriously contemplated ignoring it completely.

Yet family cannot be denied, and I was bound north, on what could very well prove to be a fool's errand. I had asked Baggins to accompany me, but he had at first demurred, not wishing to intrude into what appeared to be a family matter. Indeed, that had always been his solitary way, but these days the hobbit whom I thought I knew had turned out to be a very different sort altogether, and to my delight, he let his smile deepen, and gave a slight chuckle. "I suppose there is no help for it," he murmured, as he swung his legs around and sat up on the settle. "I'm destined to tramp the Shire at your beck and call, Samwise Gamgee, and oddly enough, that fate does not trouble me in the least. Very well, let us take to the dusty road, and visit this brother of yours in the hinterlands."

"Oh, Frodo, me dear," I couldn't help my cry of delight as I dropped the volume in my hand without another thought, and immediately crossed the room, embracing him, as he rose, with a passionate kiss.

"Exactly," he laughed quietly, as we eventually separated, his dark blue eyes sparkling with happiness, and his arms firm around me. "I wasn't that keen on the idea of being apart from you, either. I suppose I'll have to take on this family of yours, in some manner or other, and those are details we can work out as we go along. So let me pop a few things in a pack, and give word to the Widow, and we shall be off in the morning. In the meanwhile, one last night's rest in a decent bed might not go amiss."

"Rest, do you say, Frodo?" I teased him merrily, giving a quick nuzzle at the base of his throat to emphasize my position. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but I shall leave that up to you, my love."

"I'll never be able to deceive you, will I, Sam-love? Not what I had in mind, either. Very well, we can let the Widow know of our plans tomorrow," he breathed as his mouth found my eartip and I consequently suddenly lost all feeling in my legs, buckling against him with a groan of desire.

I'm not entirely sure we made it to that bed, at least the first time.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

The sun was already drying the dew the next morning, as we left Bag End. My pack was heavy, laden as it was with medical supplies, and Baggins had graciously consented to tote my sisters' gifts in his pack, since he had not thrown much more in it than a spare shirt or two, and a packet of his favorite pipeleaf. This early in the morning, there was still a coolness in the air, and the fresh scent of flowers in the fields and hay in the meadows. I hoped to make good progress early on, and then find some shady glade in which to wait out the middle of the day. The prospect of a leafy secluded nook was immensely tempting to myself, and presumably Baggins as well, so we made good time out of Hobbiton, with little conversation, but rather a amiable companionable silence.

But as we strode along the infrequently traveled road to the north, he matching his long-legged lope to my stride, it suddenly struck me that my brother might find him an odd traveling partner for a humble hobbit such as myself.

"The thought had crossed my mind as well, Gamgee," he chuckled warmly, as I tentatively brought the matter forward. "The beauty of it is, of course, that gentlehobbits are generally considered eccentric and unpredictable. So the idea that I should, quite spontaneously, be contemplating purchase of land in cooler climes in which to have a second smial dug, should not appear entirely out of character, I should think. And what better time than now, with you available to have your brother show me the lay of the land, so to speak?"

"That sounds relatively plausible," I gave an impressed nod. "Quite honestly, I'm not sure if it matters, for I hardly remember him, but it is well to have a plan I suppose. You weren't around when he still lived at Number Three, were you?"

"Not for long," Baggins confirmed, with a shake of his head. "I do remember some largish blond lads appearing with your father from time to time, but they both left for the north within months of my arrival."

We walked on under the warming morning a short while longer, when he suddenly stopped, under the shade of a stately oak at the side of the road, and with what I was surprised to see was very nearly apprehension on his face, asked me, "Tell me, Sam, has your father ever indicated that he considers our living arrangement somewhat out of the ordinary?"

I had to laugh at that, and drew him close for a quick kiss. "On the contrary, the gaffer believes himself quite canny in foisting me off on you. I always had quite a healthy appetite, you know, and the idea that my room and board come at your expense tickles him no end. And despite my change of profession, he still believes I 'do for you', in a general sort of way, and am a healer as a side-line. I've never felt it necessary to clarify the situation, I'm afraid."

Frodo gave his customary short bark of a laugh, and drew me closer. "Excellent plan, my dear. It is always wise to let useful assumptions alone, especially when they are not entirely true. Although I must admit that you certainly do 'do for me', although not at all in the way your father supposes."

"So the assumption is truer than I realized, and I am not dissembling to him in the least," I teased him playfully, with a hand that was seemingly unconsciously straying under his shirt to more promising territory.

"Samwise, unless you plan on stopping for a while right here, you might not go much further," he rejoined, with a delighted grin, and no signs of the least bit of concern over that prospect.

That was all it took for me to give a quick glance around our surroundings. There was a hedge, and a tree beyond it that I pointed out silently, with a nod of my head. With Frodo's hand tightly in mine, we hastily made our exit from the roadway, and soon were where we had left off earlier that morning. It promised to be a very lengthy trip to Hardbottle.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

Indeed, it took the good part of four days to make the trip to Hardbottle. I felt no compunction on that regard, since the request had not mentioned any particular urgency, and so we spent the early mornings and late afternoons leisurely making our way north, and our mid-days under a leafy tree, and our evenings under the stars. There were few inns along the way, and I did not wish to spend the nights in any stuffy smial, with the attendant issues of lack of privacy and the invariable questions, and Baggins clearly felt the same. I was used to living out of doors when I made the occasional trip to attend to my more far-flung patients, and Baggins was soon enough a dab hand at getting a campfire going, or preparing a freshly-caught fish for our dinner. That did not surprise me in the least, for I never have known such a hobbit for making a methodical study of a new skill, and becoming an expert in it in no time.

The sight of the occasional smial was becoming more and more frequent, on the fourth morning out, and I realized that we should be in Hardbottle by noon. When I mentioned that fact to Baggins, who had been, to my silent amusement, making a careful study of the clay at the side of the road, he gave me a thoughtful look and indicated a grassy bank under a small grove of rustling beech. "Then let's have a seat, Gamgee," he murmured. "It would be well to go over the facts, once again, before we arrive. What exactly was your brother's request?"

"It was actually quite vague," I replied, settling myself comfortably beside him, staring up at the brilliantly blue sky, and glad for a bit of shade. "Just that he had heard I had some experience in the healing business, and he'd be glad of my opinion on a troublesome matter."

"Surely there are local healers, even out in this remote part of the Shire," Baggins frowned. "Any indication as to why they would not do?"

I shrugged, and pulled the letter from my pocket. "He's never been one for his letters, so I suppose he had someone write it for him. Perhaps he did not wish to go into particulars in that case."

Baggins took the paper and studied it carefully. "Definitely the work of a scribe for hire," he announced, with a nod. "Not the sort of scrap of paper that might be found about a smial, if one did not do much writing, and the ink is of professional quality. Very well, we may assume the sender did not wish to go into detail in such a public sort of way. Is this your brother who is the roper?"

"I never remember," I had to admit, a little shamefacedly. "I've really had so little contact with them. One's a roper, and the other raises sheep, I believe. Never have been able to keep track of which is which."

"Not to worry, my dear," Baggins reassured me, with a warm smile. "It has been a delightful jaunt, thus far, in any case, and I am most indebted to you for coaxing me out of Bag End." He rose to his feet, and reached down to help pull me up. "And if there isn't an opportunity to personally let you know in the next few days, how grateful I am that you have made entirely a new hobbit of me, let me just affirm that fact before we go on."

With a lingering and thorough kiss, as we ducked behind the trees, I gave him my hearty response. But it was nearing noon, and we were still very close to the road, so we straightened our clothing, shouldered our packs, and left the beeches. We were soon into the village of Hardbottle.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

I had come this way once as a very young lad, in the company of my mother before she had died, and I remembered quite vividly the roper's barn, and how it stood in the center of the village. It was still just as I remembered it, and certainly it appeared as if very little else had changed in Hardbottle in these past ten years, likewise. A couple of plump ponies were tied to a rail at the stable next door, standing sleepily in the noon sun with lazy swishing tails, and the town pump dripped steadily next to them. There were two or three shops scattered about the small village green, and one fairly large inn, whose sign indicated it to be the Spotted Toad, and which seemed to be doing rather good business this drowsy afternoon.

"I believe this is my brother's establishment," I mentioned to Baggins tentatively, as I walked up to the open entrance of the barn and peered inside the dim, musty interior. There was no-one within, however, and as I drew back, Baggins indicated the inn with a tilt of his head.

"Apparently the ropers are to be found here," he murmured with an amused smile. "Quite a practical approach, actually, since any potential customers appear to be in there as well."

"Very well, it's as good a place to look for my brothers as any," I chuckled. "The fruit does not fall all that far from the tree, as the saying goes, and this is certainly where the gaffer would have been in such a warm afternoon. Let us have a mug, then."

"In addition, I must make arrangements for a room, I suppose, if there is such a thing to be found," Baggins mentioned mildly, as we crossed the village green. He gave a rueful smile at the sight of my face. "I entirely agree, my dear Gamgee, but it is evident that your brother would have made arrangements for you, since he has invited you. I, on the other hand, am unexpected, and in my guise as a wealthy gentlehobbit, must expect the best accommodations this village has to offer. Thus, presumably, the inn. But do not fear, my dear, there will time for the both of us to be together. I expect our investigations will involve seeing a good deal of the local countryside. Indeed, I will make certain they do."

There was no debating the truth of what he said, but it was with a certain heaviness to my heart that I followed him into the Spotted Toad. Whatever my brother's dilemma was, I emphatically resolved to myself, I planned to make very short work of it indeed.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

The inn was cool and dim, and conversation between the patrons appeared to be confined to the occasional murmured remark, as befit a gathering of folk who had known each other for a very long while and had not much of interest to discuss that had not been thoroughly discussed on innumerable occasions before, but our arrival changed all of that instantly. Heads turned immediately, and I heard a low whistle in the back of the room. " 'At's a Gamgee, if I ever seen one. Hamson, 'tis your brother!"

"And mine too, no doubt," a voice close to me grunted, and a hobbit near my elbow rose to his feet. "Not that you'd be rememberin' us all tha'much, but I'd be Halfred. This 'un," he indicated a large, weathered hobbit making his way to us through the crowded room, wearing a grin and tightly gripping his extremely full mug, "'ud be Hamson. 'Tis good to see you again, Sammy-lad. All grown up, an' no mistake!"

We cordially shook hands all way round, as our audience beamed with general approval, and then Hamson noticed my silent companion. "An' who might this be w'you, Sam-lad?" he asked curiously. "'Tis a familiar look about you, but it's been many a year since I was Hobbiton-way, and I can't quite recollect."

"Not at all surprising, since I'd just gotten to Bag End a few months before you left, I believe," Baggins responded politely, leaning forward to shake hands as well. "Frodo Baggins, at your service."

"Why, if it ain't ever the young Took lad, from Buckland-way!" Hamson exclaimed with surprise, as an excited buzz began to circulate the room at the mention of the fabled Bag End. Turning to his brother, he nodded his head in Baggins' direction. " 'Twas the young lad old Mister Bilbo took in. And here in Hardbottle. Now ain't that something!"

"Well, you see, Gamgee here happened to mention that he was heading this way," Baggins quickly interposed, with a polite smile, "and he was good enough to allow me to accompany him here. I'd heard the climate was delightful in these parts, and had the thought of purchasing up a bit of land."

All curiosity regarding the likeliness of the pair of us traveling together immediately vanished at that statement, and the room, as a whole, immediately perked up considerably. News of Bilbo's reported dragon gold had evidently reached the farthest reaches of North-Farthing, and every hobbit present, who held title to the most humble plot, began instantly to see certain possibilities.

Quickly realizing their companions' intents, my brothers immediately took each of us by the elbow, and whisked us out of the inn with some aclerity. "Plenty o'time to be takin' care of that later," Halfred muttered when Baggins made a comment about needing to check into the availability of a room. "But you don't want to be danglin' gold in the face of that lot. Not if you want a moment's peace, that is. And there's serious matters to be discussed as can't be mentioned in a public room. To my smial, then. It ain't far."

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

Halfred's wife, a small and slight lass with a shy smile, was at the gate to meet us as we reached the small smial, in a grassy bank down a side path from the center of the village. " 'Tis my Poppy," Halfred introduced us with a warm smile and a quick kiss, "and this," he added, turning to his wife and throwing a loving arm around her shoulders, "is my brother, young Sammy. And likewise Mister Frodo, from under the Hill."

"Oh, my," Poppy's cheeks flushed at that news, and she ducked her head nervously. "We're honored indeed, young sir! I'm sure we're naught as you are used to, but our smial is yours, if it'd be your fancy."

"No, really, it is I who would be immensely in your debt for such a kind offer," Baggins immediately replied, with sincere gratitude. "I have my doubts as to whether I'd ever have a moment's peace at the inn, and Gamgee here can testify that I really don't require much in the way of luxuries at all."

I, of course, quickly testified to that fact, and she led us to a well-shaded side yard, with comfortable benches and a simple tea laid neatly out on a small table. " 'Tis too warm to be indoors, on such an afternoon," she murmured, with still obvious nervousness, unconsciously clutching her apron in her hand, "so I thought it might be more pleasant to have tea out here, but just let me fetch another cup and plate, and perhaps a seed cake, or some more berries. . ."

But as we enjoyed what really was a delightful meal, Baggins' subtle praise and obvious enjoyment were so genuine, that Poppy seemed to relax in her position as hostess, and both of my brothers were soon quite at their ease in the unexpected presence of a gentlehobbit. Baggins had, I had previously noticed, considerable skill in putting folk at their ease, when he wished to, and he used his utmost wiles on this occasion. In no time at all, we were comfortably on a first name basis, and my brothers had quite relaxed their initial guard. Indeed, I had almost forgotten the reason we were here, when Halfred cleared his throat, in a meaningful sort of way, and gave Hamson a significant glance.

" 'Tis good to have you here, Samwise, no mistake, and Mr. Frodo likewise, but there's a reason I'd asked for your help. There are some mysterious doings, in these parts, and I need the advice of one who ain't caught up in all this talk, if you know what I mean."

Actually, I didn't in the least, but I patiently waited for my brothers to clarify.

" 'Twas the sheep as I noticed first," Halfred began, helpfully clarifying for me which brother was engaged in which profession. "They weren't taken sick, exactly, least as far as I could tell, but there were days when one or t'other 'ud seem that tired. I even had t'carry one or two of them home from the field to the shed, some days. But after a day or two, they'd be fine again. I looked them over careful-like, and there was no sign of anything off. Ate their feed, too, and never got that sorry look a sick sheep will get. Just seemed tired."

"So I set myself to watch them from afar, to see what might be a-worritin' them as they grazed," he continued, setting his cup down on the table, "and that's when I found it."

Baggins held his hands lightly together before him, and his attention was seemingly on the trellis covered with long-beans, next to where we were sitting, but I knew, from past experience, that he was following the details the Halfred was relating quite carefully.

" 'Twas never made by no hobbit," Hamson suddenly added, in a rough, deep voice, and I noticed Poppy gave a start, and Halfred shot his brother a stern warning glance.

"No way o'knowing who made it," he continued his account quickly, "but that ain't the important point. 'Twas a sort of trough, you see, fashioned out of stone, and well-hidden behind the far hill. Looking like it'd of been there for a long time indeed, for there's moss a-growing all over it, but I've been living in these hills for nigh on a dozen years now, and I'd wager a barrel o'the Spotted Toad's finest that it wasn't there before."

He paused in his account at this point, and I could see that there a reluctance between he and Hamson to go further. But with a slight smile towards her husband, Poppy rose up and took up the tea pot. "I'll just put a bit of water on to boil, for this is getting too cool, t'be sure."

"Oh, aye, that'd be fine, m'dear," Halfred returned her smile, and settled comfortably back in his chair. "There ain't a better lass in all the world," he murmured to me as she left, "but she does get that anxious at times. Although, I must admit t'feelin' that way meself."

"The trough," Hamson reminded him pointedly, as he produced a pipe from the side pocket of his trousers, it being far too warm for a jacket.

"Well, then," Halfred took a deep breath. "A trough is generally used for water, or mayhap feed, but there warn't no water in this one." With a quick look around, he lowered his voice and continued. " 'Twas blood as we found, and no mistake about that."

I must admit to being quite startled at this pronouncement, but as I gave Baggins a glance, I could have sworn I saw the ghost of a smile on his face for just an instant. He was all seriousness, however, as he sought his own pipe in his weskit pocket. "This is really quite curious," he mentioned mildly, as both of my brothers turned towards him with a start, clearly having forgotten his presence for the moment. He began to search in his other pocket for his normal pipeweed, but I gave a warning cough and held out my own pouch. He might quickly find his invitation rescinded, and himself back at the inn, if my brothers caught a whiff of that particularly noxious leaf. With a private glance of amusement in my direction, he graciously accepted it, and returned to the matter at hand.

"You are quite certain the trough was not there before, and yet it gives all appearance of having been there a very long while, to the extent of being moss-covered, even during these hot days. Yes, very curious indeed."

"And the matter of the blood?" I reminded him. "Is that not curious as well?"

"Not nearly as much. In fact, I had expected that."

But before he could explain himself further, Poppy returned with a fresh pot of tea, and the conversation turned to family matters.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

I had been unable to find my way to sleep that night. It was due, perhaps, to the straw mattress, to which I had become quite unaccustomed in the last few years, or possibly the unexpected location of it, so near the front room fireplace, now seasonably empty and unused, or most probably, the solitary condition of it. My brother and his wife had their bedroom, of course, but there was no other. Thus any guests were put up in the rarely used front room. However there had only been the one spare mattress for the moment, which meant that Baggins had, at least for this night, the choice of the inn, or the front room at Hamson's smial. He had chosen the latter. I had my doubts, having vague recollections of tales of my nephews and nieces as related by my sisters, but he gaily waved off the warning, and oddly enough, I could see that he was actually enjoying the unusual social interaction. "No worries, my dear hobbit," he murmured to me, with a reckless grin, as he had prepared to leave with Hamson after dinner, quite a decent one, I might add. "I'll be back before second breakfast. I anticipate a good deal of tramping about in the woods will be necessary tomorrow, mind you!"

Fortunately, Halfred appeared to have the same qualms about putting Baggins up in our brother's well-populated smial, and privately assured me, before he retired for the evening, that he would see that another mattress was brought to his own smial for the next night. So it was a matter of only this night alone.

But oddly enough, this one night seemed to stretch out into an interminable number of hours, and I was beginning to regret not leaving with him. That never would have done, of course, for it was clear that Poppy, in her own shy manner, had been anticipating company happily, and had made my sleeping area as comfortable as possible. It was a straw mattress, to be sure, but sturdily made with just the right amount of give. The linen sheet that covered it had been doubled over and ironed smooth, so that no annoying ends poked their way through to harass the sleeper. There was a small chest set next to the mattress with a vase with a lovely bouquet, and a small flask of water and a glass. The room could not possibly have been more neatly swept or tidy, and the thought crossed my mind that I knew very little about my brother's wife. Indeed, now that I considered it, I was not entirely sure when they had been married. But there was no doubting the fact that they appeared to be very happy together.

There was only a small window in the room, purely there for the purpose of letting a bit of light in during the daytime, but I found I could see the moon through the mottled pane. I stared at the silvered moon, now waxing nearly to fullness, and realized that I still had no clear idea why I was here. Halfred's sheep seemed to be having difficulties, but although I was a healer, I was certainly no expert in the diseases of livestock. The trough that had been discovered in the woods was puzzling, without a doubt, but blood in it or no (and I had my private doubts on that score), did not seem to be a compelling reason to draw me here from Bag End. With a weary yawn, I wondered if Baggins had made any more sense of the matter than I had, and returned to my bed. This time, I fell into a deep slumber, and was awakened much later that morning by the near-by crowing of a very tardy rooster.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

Baggins arrived with Hamson in time for second breakfast, and only the keenest eye could detect the weariness in his countenance, but there was no mistaking it when he let his guard down for just as instant, as he wished me a good morning. "I'm afraid the young'uns were a mite excited last night, what w'the company and all," Hamson mentioned blithely, as he sat down at the kitchen table and poured himself a mug of tea without waiting for an invitation.

"Energetic lot, ain't they?" Halfred asked with a grin, sitting down across from his brother, but his question was clearly directed to Baggins.

"Indeed, full of high spirits," Baggins agreed with the cool detachment of a confirmed bachelor, joining the others at the table and pouring himself a mug of tea as well. The twinkle in his eye when he gave me a quick glance, however, promised a more full account later in private.

But Poppy, who had just brought a fresh loaf of bread in from the summer oven, bit her lip at that comment, and a hastily concealed expression of sadness washed across her face. With a quick murmur to her husband about looking for some strawberries for us, she quietly left the smial unnoticed by the others present.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

The sheep found themselves late to pasture this morning, since Halfred had awaited the arrival of our brother and Baggins before he led them out, so there was a certain amount of annoyed bleating and jostling from the sizable flock, as Halfred directed them on with a dexterous flick of a staff here and there. Baggins and I were not in the least discontent to find ourselves well behind the dusty flock and its leader. I strode along the well-trod path close at his side, yearning for the opportunity to touch and connect, and could see by his momentarily unguarded expression that he felt the same, but it was not, for the moment, possible. So I gave a nearly imperceptible sigh, and resolved to bide my time, and noticed, from the sudden quirk in his smile, that my longings had not gone unnoticed.

Following the narrow path from my brother's smial, we wended through the parched and dry hills, up through poplar, and then oak, and finally pine, until we reached cooler lands and greener grass. The flock broke into a shambling trot, as they recognized their pasture, and were soon contentedly grazing at the top of a high hillock, bordered with stunted pine and gorse. Halfred paused under one of the larger pines, and pulled out his pipe. "They're well-enough on their own, for the time, should you care to look about a bit," he remarked with a grin. "They'll have naught but grass in their silly heads for a while, I'd wager. 'Twas a late start we got today."

"It is certainly more pleasant up here in the hills," Baggins remarked casually, gazing about us. "I can almost imagine there's a bit of a breeze."

"Fair more than that, come autumn," Halfred grunted, taking a deep pull on his pipe to get it started. "I know it's time to bide below when the winds commence to blowing me into the creatures." But then, suddenly remembering that Baggins had ostensibly come this way in the market for land, he added quickly, "But it certainly has a fine view, if you care for that sort of thing."

And in point of fact, it definitely had that. Baggins scanned the horizon with a keen interest. "Indeed it does," he commented thoughtfully. "Tell me, Mr. Gamgee, is that the north, in that direction? I think I'm a bit muddled."

"Aye, 'tis at that." Halfred took a slow draw on his pipe and watched him carefully.

"And are there any more villages in that direction? I must confess to being quite unknowledgeable about the North Farthing. That's why it was so fortuitous that your brother happened to be coming up this way. I'm afraid I quite invited myself along, and do apologize once again to inflicting unexpected additional company on you and your family."

"Seein' as how you spent last night with Hamson and his lot, it's I who ought t'be doin' the apologizing, I'm thinking," Halfred chuckled. "Not to worry, you'll be stayin' at our smial tonight, along with Sam here, and Poppy loves a bit of company about the smial."

"Your wife is such a charming lass," Baggins continued, with obvious sincerity, "and somehow I suspect she is not from Hardbottle. Do I guess correctly?"

"Aye," he answered slowly, his gaze turning from us, to the pine covered hills beyond. "There are other villages to the north, though you'd not be hearing much of them in other parts of the Shire, no doubt. She came from one of them."

Sensing a reluctance to enter into this subject, Baggins immediately pulled back from the line of inquiry. "It was just a sense I had about her, a trifling whim. But you are a very lucky hobbit, it seems to me."

"I'd be that, and no mistake," Halfred gave a fierce puff on his pipe, with a very nearly angry expression.

I felt it time to draw attention away from Baggins at this point, so I gave a polite cough. "And the trough, Halfred. What direction would that be in? Perhaps Mr. Frodo and myself could take a look about."

"Oh, that direction," Halfred took out his pipe and indicated a group of trees to the left, all irritation suddenly gone. "You'll see summat of a path just under there. Follow it a bit of a way, and look for a stand of yew. "Tis under them. Take care you heed your way though, so as to find your way back to the smial when you've a mind to. Or give a shout and I'll point the way out if needs be. There's no one else about, I could find you, sure enough."

We left Halfred there, thoughtfully smoking and staring out over the heedless sheep.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

It only took three turns of the path, a large auspiciously placed boulder, and a small grove of rustling beeches thick with their summer foliage, before I had him in my arms, at last. Hungrily we clung to each other, sharing a far too long delayed kiss. My brother's difficulties were the farthest thing from my mind at the present, and I'm afraid some small corner of my mind began to irresponsibly calculate how long it would take us to get back to Bag End, if we left immediately.

But it seemed as if Baggins could read my thoughts in my eyes, as we at last pulled apart, and he gave a low chuckle. "Not yet, my dear; we've a few more nights to spend here, I believe. It would never do to leave your brother still baffled regarding this whole affair. But it shouldn't take too much longer to solve. And until then, I'm afraid that discretion is the key."

"Hang discretion," I growled, feeling not at all charitable regarding my brother's dilemma, and keeping my arm firmly about Baggins' waist. "I'm sure I can't make heads or tails of the matter. And I'm quite sure I still don't understand why Halfred sent for me in the first place."

"Because you are an outsider, my dear, and that's a critical matter to him at the moment," Baggins explained in an amused tone. "In fact, once we investigate this trough, I believe we need to take advantage of our outsider's status, and have ourselves a mug at the Spotted Toad."

"Good heavens, Baggins, you can't mean that," I exclaimed in alarm, recollecting the avid interest of the patrons of that inn in us. "I should think that you, especially, would want to stay as far as possible from that lot."

He gave a short bark of a laugh at my response. "Come now, Gamgee, it should be a most delectable prospect. I imagine we will be the recipients of as much free ale as we can manage, and we will also be on the receiving end of a considerable amount of information, some of which might actually be pertinent. And I do believe that it is a fair walk back to Hardbottle, especially for two strangers who hardly know their way around at all. In fact, I would suspect that we will not reach town until well into the afternoon."

It was the decided gleam in his eye that suddenly made me see matters in a wholly new light, so I smiled back, and declared, "Very well, Frodo-love, we will do as you wish. I'm entirely at your command."

As if it were ever otherwise.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

We found the trough, under the stand of yew, as directed. It was a smooth and weathered stone, dark grey and about a foot and a half high, with a shallow hollowed-out indentation on the top. I would never have considered it a trough, myself, but I suppose that was the use that immediately sprang into the mind of a herdsman. There was, indeed, a bit of moss still on its northern face, and the one aspect about it that struck me at once was that it seemed oddly out of place, although I could not have said why.

When I mentioned as much to Baggins, he gave a wry smile, and noted, "Of course it is, my dear Gamgee. This is hard granite, from the north. Not at all like the sandstone in these parts. Of course, that indicates that it was brought here, for I must assume it did not roll to this location on its own. The hollowed indention could have served many purposes, and functioning as a trough is certainly one of them. The moss at the side, as well as your brother's testimony, is evidence that it has not been here for a very long while, since it is not damp enough in this location to have grown naturally. And you'll notice that there is no disturbance of the ground around it, implying that it quite possibly was brought to this location last winter, when the ground was covered by snow."

He then delicately brushed off a few dried leaves that had settled on the top of it, and examined its surface more closely. "Ah, here it is, then," he chuckled with satisfaction, lightly brushing the indention with his finger and holding it up, showing me the dark powder that clung to his finger. "This would be the blood of which your brother spoke."

I gazed at it with a horrified fascination. "Why on earth did you expect to find that, Baggins?" I asked in wonder.

"My, my, and you a healer," he teased me lightly, with an affectionate smile that took all possible bite out of his words immediately. "What other cause could there have been for the inexplicable occasional lethargy of the sheep? It didn't seem to last very long, and as your brother mentioned, they never appeared to actually be sick. They were bled, and by someone who was taking care not to cause irreparable damage."

"Well, that certainly makes sense as far as a cause," I mused, "but very little about the rest of this matter does. Who on earth would wish to do that and for what reason?"

"Indeed, that is the question," Baggins looked to the distant horizon, suddenly thoughtful again. "But there are an odd number of indications pointing to the north, wouldn't you say? Well, let us off to the Spotted Toad and see if answers are to found there. Of course, as I mentioned," he added, with a sudden smile and spark to his eye, "it wouldn't surprise me in the least if it took us quite a while to get there. These country paths can be so very confusing."

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

The sky was a brilliant blue above, as I gazed up through the thick canopy of leaves, and felt the barest whisper of a breeze stroke my bare skin. The thought that the sun was not directly above any longer, so it must be somewhat past noon, crossed my mind in a most abstracted sort of way, for my more immediate concern was the sensation of light but lingering kisses traveling down my stomach, and then, ah! Past. I closed my eyes then, and lost any sense of where and, indeed, who I was.

The next time I opened them, Baggins was curled next to me and we were both breathing rather heavily and more than a little covered with the sheen of an honest sweat. The breeze was most decidedly there, but still deliciously light, and I closed my eyes again, and curled into his embrace.

The next thing of which I was aware, the sun was far lower in the sky, I was being gently but firmly shaken, and there was a swift kiss of my nose and an amused voice in my ear. "They will be sending out someone to search for us, Samwise my dear, unless we make a public appearance somewhere. Come now, my love, it is time to arrive at the local establishment and let the locals have at us."

Yawning, I sat up and enjoyed the sight of fleeting flesh as Baggins clothed himself again. I then shrugged my clothing back on as well, and gave myself a rueful stretch. "I certainly wouldn't have minded another hour more," I complained lightly, dusting my jacket off lightly. "I don't think I slept particularly well last night."

Baggins, who had just finished adjusting his sleeves, raised an eyebrow at my remark. "You have absolutely no idea," he muttered, as I burst into laughter, remembering his own accommodations of the night before.

"Not to worry, dearest," I caught him up in my arms, and kissed him heartily. "It will much quieter tonight, I can assure you of that."

"Just promise me we'll find our way, before too long, back to our feather bed in Bag End, and I will be able to manage just about any calamity that awaits us," he returned my kiss with enthusiasm, and I promised him that without a single word.


	2. Chapter 2

The Spotted Toad was fairly crowded in the late afternoon by the local tradesmen, who clearly felt that a cool drink, and perhaps a few more, was their just due as the sweltering afternoon slowly passed into evening. Of course, our entrance was again duly noted by all, but this time it was only Hamson who rose, and escorted us to his particular table at the back of the room. "Halfred'd not be comin' in," he explained, motioning to the proprietor to send a couple of mugs our way. "Went to fetch another mattress," he added with a broad grin, "though you're more'n welcome t'spend another night with me and the missus."

"Oh, well, since he's already gone to the effort, I would hate to have it for naught," Baggins hastily responded, but with the ghost of a smile that caused my brother to chuckle knowingly.

"Ah, 'tis a bit on the noisy side, t'be sure, for a single gentlehobbit as yourself, Mr. Frodo. Now, Samwise, here, would tell you what it'd be like in Number Three when he was a wee lad, w' six fauntlings an' naught but four rooms t'go by. An' small rooms at that."

"Can't say I remember it all that well," I couldn't help but feeling curiously uncomfortable, somehow, as Baggins gave me an indecipherable glance.

Hamson chuckled again, shaking his head and exclaiming, "Right you are, Sammy, I'd be forgettin' how young you'd be when the both of us left. But how are the lasses, these days, and how'd the gaffer be gettin' along anyways?"

I had just begun to bring him up to date on the latest news, when I noticed a sharp-faced older hobbit making his way to our table. With a muffled curse under his breath, it was obvious my brother had noticed him as well. "Old Wodewistle," he muttered, giving Baggins a slight nod. "I'll warrant he's after you, Mr. Frodo. You best be watchin' yourself about him; he's a nasty one an' no mistake."

But Baggins had no time to respond, as the newcomer made his way to us and peremptorily thrust his hand out to him with a flourish. "Ryden Wodewistle, at your service, my good sir, and might I have a word or two with you, if I might be so bold?"

Baggins rose, and graciously returned the gesture, but I could see the distaste hidden in his expression at the coerced intimacy. Baggins had always had an aversion to casual contact, an aversion that I had gratefully discovered did not extend to intentional contact, not in the least. "My pleasure, sir," he responded formally.

Wodewistle, however, jerked his head over to a side doorway and gave an alarmingly conspicuous wink. "A word in private, if you'd not mind?" he asked ingratiatingly. "I'm sure these good hobbits wouldn't mind missing your company for a moment or two."

Hamson favored the newcomer with a sour look. "I'm sure I don't know what is so significant so as it can't be mentioned in our company, Wodewistle, but Mr. Frodo is free to do as he likes."

With a raised eyebrow, Baggins had witnessed this exchange, and then graciously rose. "I shall be back in no time, I'm quite sure, my good hobbits," he gave a polite bow in our direction. "Very well, Mr. Wodewistle, I am at your command." He followed Wodewistle to the side doorway into another room in the inn, and was gone from sight.

It was, indeed, not much longer before he returned to our table, alone and with a look of fastidious distaste. Hamson gave him a sharp glance, and grunted, "So Wodewistle has been bending your ear with that load of twaddle, from the look o'it. He tries it on anyone he can, and it works on more folk'n I'd care to admit. There's always them as has narrow minds and narrow hearts, and it's just best to stay as clear from them as you can get."

I was bewildered, I must admit, by this opinion so fiercely expressed, but Baggins gave me a subtle shake of his head, and I did not ask. Hamson quickly returned the conversation to family matters, and we finished our beer in peace.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

Dinner had been wonderful, as Poppy had clearly been working on it all day. There had been stewed chicken with new potatoes and fresh peas, a bowl of creamed carrots and spring onions, a lovely salad, and freshly baked bread with a delicious crunch to the crust, and slathered with newly made butter. I made a mental note to ask if she wouldn't mind parting with the secret of that crust, for I couldn't imagine how she did it. When the afters arrived in the form of a strawberry filled trifle, I really gave a heart-felt sigh and surreptitiously unloosened just one trouser button. Bliss in culinary form does not come often enough to a pair of bachelors' smial. The Widow, for all her inestimable qualities, was prone to a more ordinary sort of endeavor.

Even Baggins appeared to be cognizant of the quality of our meal, which was a remarkable tribute to its creator, since he is rarely aware of what finds its way down his throat, at least at meal times. My brother was in an expansive mood as well, obviously enjoying our vociferous endorsement of his wife's talents. Poppy herself glowed with pleasure, and I could not help but noticing what a very lovely, well-spoken, and sweet-natured lass she was, despite her initial shyness about us.

So the evening passed, and I had no chance to ask Baggins about his encounter with Wodewistle at the Spotted Toad, until we found ourselves alone in the front room, my brother and his wife having retired for the night.

After having ascertained that we would not be disturbed, by the nudging, which could feasibly construed as accidental, of a small table in front of the door to give fair warning if the door were to be shoved open, we both were quickly curled together on my mattress from the previous night, with as little clothing on as the warm night required.

"Very well then, Frodo," I murmured, after we had slaked our thirst for kisses, at least for the moment. "What was all that nonsense about at the inn? Wodewistle, was that his name? Seemed like a decidedly unsavory sort, if you ask me."

Frodo sighed, and his expression darkened. "More evil is done by closed minds and hard hearts than can possibly be known," he responded flatly. "Ostensibly, he wished to discuss the possible sale of a piece of land of his, no doubt some bog-ridden mire that he has not been able to otherwise dispose of. But his greater purpose was to pass a good deal of information on to me regarding your brother's wife."

"Poppy?" I asked, mystified. "What would he possibly know of her?"

"The fact that she is not from Hardbottle appears to be the basis for most of his information, and I very much doubt that most of what he said can be relied on in the least," Frodo replied, with an expression of disdain. "However, I don't mind telling you, Sam, that she is the center to this mystery, and a more credible source of information would be quite useful."

"Perhaps my other brother's wife?" I responded hesitantly. "Gyldie has always seemed like a kind-hearted lass, with a good deal of hobbit sense."

"Ah, the very one," Frodo's face cleared immediately. "She is exactly as you say, Sam, kind-hearted and sensible. After all, I should call on her tomorrow to thank her for her hospitality for last night. Yes, I think she will do nicely."

His attention then shifted, and I watched his eyes get a far-away look about them as he stared out of the round glazed window across the room. "Very close to a full moon, is it not, my dear? Yes, I think that we should have all the answers quite soon, now."

But before I could ask another question, he turned to me with a tender smile. "How can this be, my dearest, that I find myself hanging on to half of a straw mattress clearly made only for one, in the front room of a hobbit that I only met the day before yesterday, and still feel that I am the most fortunate hobbit alive? It really must have something to do with you, Samwise, there can be no other possible explanation for it."

As usual, the rapid shift of topic caused me to blink a bit, but I was nothing loathe to make at least one suggestion. "Indeed, I do not know, Frodo-love, but perhaps if I stretch out a bit here, and you in the other direction, we could find a more agreeable arrangement. . ."

A low chuckle and throaty murmur was the delicious response, and any other consideration was lost to the feel of those slender strong fingers and avid kisses.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

I was awakened in the middle of the night by what, I could not say. But the moon was full and brilliant in the dark sky, perhaps only a day away from its greatest girth. The room was bathed in its glistening white light, and I turned my head to view the sleeper at my side. Those remarkable eyes were closed, which gave me a better opportunity to study the sharp features and luxurious dark curls and lashes. Not for the first time, I wondered at the fate which had put such a creature in my plodding path, and wondered at what future lay ahead for the both of us.

We were just as unlikely pairing, I suddenly realized, as my stolid brother and his fragile wife, with her quiet beauty and retiring manner. Indeed not the sort of wife I would ever have pictured for him, but he was without a doubt very happily in love with her. She certainly seemed to return his feelings, but there was a sadness about her that I sensed as well. Apparently there were those in Hardbottle who held her native village against her, although I couldn't imagine why. Perhaps, indeed, Gyldie knew. Curling myself against my companion once again, I settled back to sleep, but not without resolving to do what I could to erase the melancholy from her dark eyes.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

Baggins and I arrived at Hamson's smial about an hour after second breakfast the next day. The cheerful clamour of the fauntlings could be heard as we approached the open front door, and I could have sworn that I saw Baggins give an involuntary twitch. But with a shrill cry, a tiny lass with tousled golden curls spotted us through the round red door, and immediately the entire merry pack had rushed us and were, I noticed with great amusement, especially fervent in their greeting hugs of Baggins. Apparently, he had greatly ingratiated himself with them during his visit of the previous night, but how, I had no idea.

Myself, they regarded instead with great curiosity, but with less excitement and more of a sense of the comfortable, probably due to my resemblance to their father. But their mother appeared in the doorway before they had quite decided whether hugs were appropriate in my case as well, and she called them off with an amused smile and a flurry of commands and reminders of chores waiting to be done, not to mention an exhortation or two not to harass the poor gentlehobbits so.

" 'Tis lovely t'see you, Sammy me dear, and here I was hoping that you'd not be going back to Hobbiton w'out popping by this way likewise. And good to see you again, Mr. Frodo; I trust you caught a bit more sleep last night?" she laughed, bouncing the youngest on her hip as she spoke. "Come on in, I'm that glad for a bit of grown-up company, t'be sure. Let me just pop this one down for his morning nap, and I'll join you in no time. You remember your way to the kitchen, Mr. Frodo, don't you? Not much of a smial, this one is, but somehow we do all manage to fit in."

"Indeed I do, Missus Gamgee, and I'd be glad to give a hand if you like. Perhaps I might put the kettle on for you?" Baggins politely bowed, with a genuine smile. Fauntlings or no, I could see that her generous hospitality had touched him.

"Bless you, Mr. Frodo, if that just wouldn't be that kind," she beamed at him, scooping a couple of the other younger ones up with her as she started down the dim hall. "Come along, lovies, 'tis time for a nap, whether or not we'd have company. They'll most likely be about when you get up, never you fear."

"Quite the reception, Baggins," I murmured with a grin, as I followed him into the cozy kitchen. "Did you try out Mr. Bilbo's magic tricks on them?"

Baggins shook his head in obvious bemusement, as he looked about for the kettle. "You've heard of the cat phenomenon, have you not, Samwise?" he muttered, somewhat abstracted. "And how they will invariably find the one hobbit in the room who does not particularly care for their company and immediately attached themselves to that person with the utmost of devotion? Well, yes. I am that hobbit. Ah, here we are," he exclaimed in relief, spying the kettle near the laundry tub. "Still fairly full; it should serve. Just poke up those flames a trifle, would you, Gamgee?" And by the time Gyldie returned, the kettle was on, and I had found a trio of clean mugs, and the teapot.

"Well, there's no better company than the pair of you, I must say," she declared in delight. "Now just fetch down that basket, Samwise, there's still a half dozen scones in it, and the rest of the morning loaf will fill in the corners. There's some ripe apricots still on the tree, so if you gentlehobbits would care to follow me, we can have our elevenses in the back garden."

"So what do you know of all this, Gyldie?" I asked, once we had made ourselves comfortable in the leafy back garden, and had had at least one mug of tea for starters. "I don't mind telling you I am at a loss about this whole situation, and still not sure if there's any more to it than an unlikely stone and some malicious gossip."

"I've no idea about that stone," she shook her head, deftly splitting open several apricots with a small knife and arranging the fragrant fruit on a plate next to the slices of buttered brown bread. "But the gossip is nasty enough, no mistake. I don't get to the village more than a couple days a week, but that's fine with me seeing as how I have to steer clear of that Wodewistle and his cronies. I believe Hamson has had to run them out of his barn more than once, and the last time added a good clout as well, so they don't pester him as much any more."

"As far as I have been able to determine, their primary issue with Poppy Gamgee is that she is not from Hardbottle, but rather a village to the north. What would be so suspect about that?" Baggins asked mildly, popping an apricot half into his mouth with obvious relish.

"Well, 'tis not just any village, you see. 'Tis Far Bindle," Gyldie explained, and seeing our still mystified expressions, continued on. "Far Bindle, well, I suppose Hobbiton has heard naught of such a place, but there are those as say it's not properly a part of the Shire and those as live there ain't hobbits, no ways."

"Then what would they be?" I couldn't help interjecting with some scorn. "Poppy may not resemble most of the folk here, but she certainly is a hobbit, and those who would gainsay that must be amazingly ignorant."

"That they are, Sammy, and no mistake about that," Gyldie declared flatly, with a rather grim look. "They say that those from Far Bindle are more than half fairie, and that their evil customs will corrupt the real hobbits of Hardbottle. A family came from Far Bindle, a few years back, when the winters hit us that hard, to try their luck in these parts, but they didn't last long. Those in Hardbottle as listen to Wodewistle would not trade with them, and spread cruel lies likewise. After a few months, they left and moved on, and that Wodewistle was properly proud of himself after that, you can be sure of it. No, I have as little to do with that mean-hearted scoundrel as I can, and Hamson likewise."

"So he is spreading rumour about Poppy as well?" Baggins prompted her. "What could be his motive for that, do you think?"

"I do believe hate just comes natural-like, to him," Gyldie shook her head in disgust, "but I would not be surprised if there is more to it than that. Us folk in Hardbottle, you see, must do business with Wodewistle, like it or no. He is the only general merchant in the village. If he can keep people from considering an alternative, so much the better for him. Far Bindle ain't so far away, you see, and there are many of us who wouldn't mind walking a little further to avoid him and his business. But as long as he puts out the idea that Far Bindle is an evil and un-hobbit-like place, there's less of a chance of it, you see. I've a mind to go a little farther down the road regardless, with my bit of shopping, but with my brood 'tis that hard to be gone for long, and there's the chance that Hamson will lose custom in town, so I don't. But that doesn't mean I won't, someday."

"Is there anything you've ever noticed about Poppy that would lend credence to these wild ideas?" Baggins questioned her gently. "Anything that would have possibly given Wodewistle's theories some support?"

Gyldie hesitated a moment, and then reluctantly stated, "Their customs ain't always ours, no doubt about that. But that don't mean that Poppy is a witch and fairie, no matter what they say. She never put a spell on your brother, Samwise, he fell in love with her the normal way. 'Tis a shame they've no fauntlings, true enough, but that happens at times, and that's no proof of anything, likewise. That's all I've to say on that matter," she added with finality, as we heard a cry come up from inside the smial. "Well, the little ones are up again, so there's my moment of peace come and gone. Hamson will be home for lunch soon enough, will you be staying then?"

"You are more than kind," Baggins rose and gave a hasty bow, "but there is some business that I must attend to this afternoon. Thank you very much for the meal, and the very instructive information." I quickly rose as well, to accompany him, but as we were leaving, he stopped in the doorway and turned back to our hostess, who had been seeing us on our way. "Poppy Gamgee is quite fortunate to have you as a friend and ally," he said seriously. "I do hope that you will continue to be that to her. She may well need you in the days ahead."

"Don't you fear, Mr. Frodo," Gyldie replied with determination, rapidly intercepting up one of the fauntlings who, with noticeably grimy hands, had rushed up to bid us farewell. "I know she's good at heart, which is more than I can say for others. She has a friend in me, come what may."

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

I had hoped for another afternoon much like the prior, but that was not to be. Baggins was distracted, and I knew well enough to allow him the opportunity to sort it all through before asking any sort of question. So I followed him in silence, as he tramped over the hillsides of Hardbottle, conspicuously avoiding the village. I said nothing as he puffed on his pipe furiously, using, as we were nowhere about the natives, his own particular noxious weed. I remained mute, following at his side as he paused from time to time to perch on a large stone, or even against a smooth-barked tree, and lose himself in his thoughts. But eventually, as the afternoon was drawing to its close, he gave himself a slight shake and turned to me.

"Forgive me, Gamgee, I fear I have been distracted."

I couldn't help smiling at that understatement. "Possibly," I murmured. "And what now, my dear?"

"Why, it is the full moon tonight, is it not?" he raised an eyebrow. "It will come to a head tonight, Samwise, depend upon it. We must be prepared."

"But how?" I couldn't help but ask. "This still makes no sense to me, Baggins, I must confess."

"It is difficult to say," he murmured, nearly hesitantly, with a wry smile. "Quite conceivably, I am entirely off on this whole matter. And yet. Well, we must wait, come what may, for the moon."

Certainly I found none of this was informative in the least, but I knew to bide my time. "Very well, my dear, we will wait," I drew closer, and in the shade of an elderly ash, dared to give him a quick hug. "Just give me the word, and I will do whatever I can to assist."

"There will be a need, I suspect, for assistance, but I believe that your brother and our hostess from this morning are the appropriate choices," he responded, quite seriously. "We will see, however, what the evening may bring. And until then, my dearest Samwise, a certain amount of research may not go amiss. Let us investigate, my dear Gamgee, if this forsaken hamlet has any sort of bookseller. I would be quite pleased to find any further information on the subject of Far Bindle, assuming it comes from a more savory source than the dreaded Wodewistle."

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

We were missing our hostess that evening at dinner. She had prepared the meal, and a fine one it was, as well. Whatever the deficiencies of the folk of Far Bindle might be, they certainly did not include inferior cooking skills. Halfred told us that his wife had pleaded a headache and had retired early. I offered to look in on her, but apparently she had been quite firm regarding just needing some sleep. Baggins quietly asked if she was prone to this sort of ailment, but Halfred shook his head frowning. "Nay," he muttered uneasily, "but lasses are always a bit unexpected, no mistake." The meal was quickly over, in a sort of uneasy silence, and Baggins took the opportunity to mention that he might take an evening stroll, it still being so warm out. Of course I invited myself immediately along, but my brother nodded in an abstracted way, and we left him staring moodily into his mug of beer.

Instead of setting off on any particular path however, Baggins made his way to a hill behind the smial, and into a thick grove of trees that grew there. Motioning me to silence, he whispered, as I settled myself next to him, "We set ourselves to wait, now, Gamgee. That window is, I believe, your brother's bedroom window. It's not large, but the window appeared to be, I noticed earlier this morning, merely set in. Rather so it could be used as an entrance or, in this case, an exit."

I studied the window and noticed that it was indeed protruding slightly from its frame. Certainly I would never have been able to fit through it, but a slighter hobbit might. "So you think that Poppy will leave through it?" I asked softly, still trying to put the pieces together.

Baggins nodded. "As she has on the night of the full moon several times prior to this one," he added, his tone compassionate.

"And she will make her way to the trough on the hill." I was beginning to see the pattern now. "But what will she do there?"

"That I can not say with certainty, but I suspect your brother found a sheep or two rather lethargic in the last few days."

"And so the traces of blood we found on the stone," I responded slowly. "But what is the purpose of all of this, Baggins?"

"Why, her heart's desire, of course," Baggins answered simply, turning to me with a gentle smile, clearly visible in the rising moon's light. "Wouldn't we all risk a great deal for that?"

"Indeed I would." My hand found his and tightened around it, and I knew by the expression on his face that I had answered the unspoken question. "There isn't anything I would not risk for that, not anything in all this world."

His hand wrapped itself about mine, and his smile deepened. "Exactly," he murmured, tenderly. "Not when that is what we have been so fortunate to have unexpectedly found."

I began to lean in toward him, hungry once again for the taste of those delicious lips on mine, when I caught the sight of movement out of the corner of my eye, and drew back with disappointment. Now was not the time, but I promised myself to find that time at the soonest available opportunity.

Baggins had seen the window being carefully pushed open as well, and with a final tightening of his hand around mine, rose silently, carefully remaining in the shadows. "There she is," he murmured, as the small figure dressed all in white crawled silently out of the window. "Very well, Gamgee, you must fetch both your brother and Gyldie to find us on the hill as soon as possible. It's quite important that she come as well," he added, turning to me with a serious expression. "I anticipate Poppy Gamgee will need her most of all in what is to come. I will not interfere with her for the moment, but rather follow her and guard her if needs be."

"From what, Baggins?" I breathed, aghast at the implication. "What harm do you fear will come to her?"

His face turned grim. "There is rumour in Hardbottle about the trough, and that something foul occurs near it on the night of a full moon. I would not be surprised to see Wodewistle and those who follow him show up."

I felt my heart beating faster in alarm at this prospect. "Vermin," I spat out as I could feel the bile rising in my throat at the thought. "We shall be there in no time; you may be assured of that."

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

Enlisting the assistance of my brother was a matter of moments, for I found him still gazing dully into the empty mug, but he leapt up to follow me without question. When I told him that Baggins had requested that we fetch Gyldie Gamgee as well, he gave a slow nod, rather as if another piece of the puzzle had fallen into place, and murmured, "Why, sure enough. 'Tis foolish pride not to admit that others mayhap can see more." And without another word we were off through the moonlit night.

Gyldie did not say much, when we reached her smial, but grabbed a cloak that was hanging on a hook by the front door, and turning to Hamson, gave him a quick hug and some terse instructions concerning the fauntlings, who were clustered about her with wide eyes. I wondered a bit at the cloak, for certainly the night was warm enough, but thought no more of it as the three of us made our way to the pasture on the hill with all possible speed.

We heard the sound of raised voices, before we reached the top of the hill, and it was clear that the harsh angry words came from Wodewistle. But there was also another voice, immeasurably calm, but implacable, and I knew, with sudden certainty, that it was Baggins, and even in the midst of all the turmoil, I felt a sudden surge of pride in his strength, and a wild joy that that glorious heart was undeniably mine.

What we found, when we burst into the clearing, was Wodewistle and a small collection of townshobbits, all clutching stout cudgels with murderous expressions, and Baggins, with fearless gaze and arms crossed against his chest, standing in front of them. And huddled on the ground behind him, a small white figure crouched against the stone, her head hidden under her arms.

Halfred gave a strangled cry at the sight, and rushed to his wife's side, folding her in his embrace, while Gyldie stood silently next to me, quivering with indignation. But Wodewistle clearly had no sense of decency, and shouted out to us, "Oh, it's all very well, Gamgee, to think us brutes. But look at her face, and tell me if this is not a foul northern custom. Tell us if you think this is the right way a proper hobbit lass should be actin'. Tell us there's no evil in letting these outsiders into our midst, and bringing their rank and stinkin' ways into a decent hobbit village. Mayhap, I'd just like t'see whose side you'd be on, anyways."

Poppy Gamgee lifted her head at those cruel words, and in the bright white light of the moon, the dark mark of dried blood was clear to see on her forehead. With tears running heedlessly down her face, she turned to her husband and hopelessly whispered, "All as I ever wished for was a fauntling, Halfred. 'Tis all as I ever wished for."

That's when Gyldie Gamgee found her voice. "And there's no harm to that, no ways," she declared in a firm voice, stepping fearlessly before the Hardbottle mob, tossing her cloak to Halfred without a word. "Ryden Wodewistle," she continued, arms firmly planted akimbo on her broad hips, "you were always a hard-hearted sorry excuse for a hobbit, even when you were a wee lad, but I declare you've gotten worse with every year. Sure, this poor lass has some customs we might find strange, but what harm does it do any of us, I'd be askin'? 'Tis between her and her husband, seems t'me."

Some of the hobbits behind Wodewistle were beginning to shift restlessly about, and look decidedly discomforted, but Wodewistle's face was still twisted with fury. "Well, sure you'd be finding no fault with such unclean customs, seeing as how you had to marry an outsider from Hobbiton," he sneered.

Her face hardened at that. "I told you I'd be findin' better, and that I did," she murmured coldly. Then she lifted her head, addressing those behind Wodewistle. "Haven't any of you ever wondered why Wodewistle hates outsiders so? How many of you have ever been to Far Bindle, anyways? I have, and oddly enough, it ain't that far t'go. And there's some fine shops there, likewise, as well this old villain knows. But as long as he keeps the lot of you thinkin' that there ain't no good to anyone or anything outside of Hardbottle, you ain't likely to be finding that out. Which suits him well enough, no mistake."

Several of the hobbits standing behind Wodewistle were now beginning to eye their hithertofore leader askance, but Wodewistle burst out in fury, "Ah, ye stupid great cow! You can't be imagining that any of these lads could be caring what you think. Keep to your hearth and fauntlings, and keep away from the lads' business."

Well, at this point, I had heard quite enough, and stepped forward, but Baggins was faster. He suddenly stood in front of Wodewistle, tall and implacable. "I'm afraid I simply can't let that stand." His voice was calm but icy. "I have had the pleasure of this good lady's hospitality, and I afraid I must insist upon an immediate retraction and apology."

Wodewistle, who had obviously forgotten Baggins' and my presence, gave him a startled glance. "Well, mayhap I was a bit strong with my words," he muttered truculently, "but my meaning stands."

Baggins took a step forward. "No, that really won't do at all," he continued smoothly, but with a dark look coming to his face that I had seldom seen. On the rare occasions I had, however, it never boded well for the recipient. "Neither as an apology nor as an excuse for your infamous behavior. I suggest you try that again."

"And what business is this of yours, I'd like to be knowing?" Wodewistle cried out angrily, but I noticed that most of the hobbits behind him were beginning to back away, unwilling to associate themselves with him any longer.

"It is my business, if I chose it to be so," Baggins responded sternly, "and you should know that my patience is not unlimited. Both ladies present are awaiting your immediate apologies, and I would advise you to make them genuine."

It was at this point that Wodewistle suddenly realized there were only a couple of hobbits still standing with him, and it was as if the air suddenly went out of him. "Well then, I spoke too hastily, I suppose. An' if I hurt any feelings, I'm that sorry. I just get a bit worked up sometimes, seemingly."

"More than that, Ryden," drawled a tall hobbit from the side. "Gyldie has a good head on her shoulders, and she is using it quite well, seems to me. It's alus you as goes on about outsiders, ain't it? I believe the lass has hit it square on. Mebbe it's time to take a trip to Far Bindle, myself."

Murmurs of agreement in the crowd began as the speaker stepped forward and bowed to Halfred and his wife, still huddled in Gyldie's cloak. "My apologies, lass, for all this fuss. It was none of our business, no ways. And Gyldie, you be sure to let your husband know that I've been meaning to come in to him about some rope. 'Tis nearly harvest time, after all, and I'll be needin' some more."

Gyldie beamed happily at him, as others in the crowd muttered their apologies in turn, and began to vanish into the night. Wodewistle, with a strangled last cry of anger, left as well. One quiet elderly hobbit lingered for a moment, and approached Halfred and Poppy. "I don't want t'be intruding," he spoke shyly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "but the widow in the smial down the row has been trying to raise her daughter's two wee fauntlings, and doesn't know what to do. They lost their parents to the summer fever a year back, and the widow ain't in good health herself. I know she is that worried about what will happen to them."

Poppy, who had been silent and obviously frightened through all of what had been happening, suddenly got a hopeful expression. "There's no other family?" she asked quietly.

The old hobbit shook his head. "Not a one," he confirmed.

Baggins, who had been watching the dispersal with satisfaction, turned back to watch this exchange with sudden interest.

"Do you think. . ." Poppy whispered to her husband, sudden hope on her face.

"I don't think any fauntling could be asked for a better mother than you, me dearie," he murmured tenderly, with a warm smile. "Seems to me they shall have a new home, should the widow agree."

"Aye, she'd be that grateful," the older hobbit's face cleared with relief. "I'll let her know tomorrow morning, and I can fetch you out her way."

Halfred and Poppy quickly agreed, and the old hobbit hobbled off happily.

"That is a fine thing you are doing," Baggins suddenly murmured. "I was an orphan myself, as well you know, Halfred, and the gift of a home with one who loves you is not to be underestimated. I was nearly grown before I found that, and I hate to think of what would have come of me if I had not." He gave me a quick glance then, and I immediately realized that the night was far gone and it was indeed time for all of us to return to our smial, and our beds. So I offered to escort Gyldie home, and Baggins agreed to accompany me, allowing the couple their privacy.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

The gleaming moon had begun to lower in the sky, allowing the myriad of sparkling midsummer stars to be seen, as we left the smial of Gyldie and Hamson. Gyldie had been explaining matters, as we took our leave, to my initially alarmed brother, but it seemed upon examination to both of them that happier times were ahead, not only for Halfred and Poppy, but themselves as well.

It was not to any smial to which we were bound, however, for the night was warm and fragrant with the rich scent of bloom and field, and I had all I wanted or needed walking next to me, his hand firmly in mine. "Isn't it odd, Samwise," he murmured at last, as we made our way to the pasture on the hilltop, "how fate shapes our lives? How an event seemingly tragic or painful at the time, can result in unexpected good fortune?"

He stopped under the shadow of a looming pine, and drew me close to him. "My misfortune of losing my parents resulted in the miracle of drawing me in time to your very doorstep, for how would we have ever met each other otherwise?"

"And who could ever imagined that my being stabbed in Frogmorton, of all unlikely places, would have had this as an outcome?" I agreed, raising my hand to touch his face.

"I regret your pain, Sam dearest, but nothing else, not even Frogmorton," he smiled tenderly, before meeting my lips with his.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

We left Hardbottle quite early the next day, intent on making Bag End in two days, this time, rather than four. I was more than willing to give up a dalliance or two along the way in order to reach that feather bed that awaited us, ever so temptingly, and I knew Baggins felt the same.

But as we set off on the road leading from the village, we encountered a weathered hobbit, who appeared vaguely familiar, as he drove a small herd of swine before him in the cool morning air. " 'Tis farewell then, Mr. Baggins?" he greeted my companion, giving him a polite bow. "Did you not find a piece of property to your satisfaction?" I realized then that he was one of the hobbits whom we had met at the inn on our first day in Hardbottle.

Baggins stopped short and gave the hobbit a look of careful attention. "Tell me, good sir, how is bee-keeping in these parts? Be quite frank, now, I beg of you."

The herdsman's jaw dropped at the question, and it was a moment before he could answer. "Erm, not so good, truth t'tell," he stammered. "Not enough open fields, as it's much too hilly-like in these parts. At least that's what Toby said when he gave it up for good last year."

"Toby sounds particularly astute," Baggins agreed, with a wink and a knowing chuckle. "Thought as much myself. No, I don't suppose the area suits, then. But quite kind of you to inquire." And with a courteous nod of his head, we started off again, leaving the hobbit staring after us in bewilderment, the pigs snuffling and milling about his legs.

I could not help shaking my head in amusement. "Still on about the bees, aren't you, Baggins? I must confess that I do not understand this unlikely fascination you seem to have with them."

Baggins gave a carefree laugh, as we walked on, and as we had turned the bend in the road, his hand found mine again. "Why, I suppose because they remind me of you, Samwise. Unassuming industrious creatures, but capable of such amazing sweetness," he responded warmly, with a tightening of his hand around mine, and a breathtaking sparkle in his splendid eyes as he smiled at me.

Well, there was no hope for it, then. I gave our surroundings a practiced glance, and was tugging him, not resisting in the least, into a nearby secluded grove in no time.

Apparently, it would be another four days back to Bag End, but it was summer, we were in love, and all the bright world was ours.


End file.
